sandwiches_and_dhampirsfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Akane Sakamoto
Akane Sakamoto (坂本茜 Sakamoto Akane), officaly known as Akane Marie Clifford-Sakamoto, is the main protagonist of the Resistance of the Dead series. She is the daughter of Alisa Clifford and Koji Sakamoto, a the third (actually fifth) Dhampir to co-exist with humans and the current possessor of the Blood Katana. She is targeted by most supernatural creatures in Nature Heights that belive hybrids should not exist since they bring down the balance of nature. Akane's father, Koji, has always lived with the fear of his daughter being chased by other creatures and she had to be homeschooled and trained to kill them as a method of self-defense. Her actions and beliefs were ongoingly changed upon enrolling into Nature Heights High and meeting Daniel Ashworth. Appearance Akane has a short, plump figure, being the second shortest in the team (the shortest being Sandy). She has a strong resemblance to Alisa, sharing the same hair color, body type and facial traits (such as nose and face shape). Her eyes are somewhat ajar, as if she constantly seems tired or annoyed. Akane has shoulder-length puffy, messy burgundy hair in a sort of bob cut and bangs framing on her face. She has slit pupils and deep crimson irises. She has a pale, slightly reddish complexion (due to her Japanese and Dhampir heritages, respectively), reddish eye bag-like marks and a soft, light red blush on her cheeks and knuckles. Akane's attire (which she rarely changes) consists of a salmon sweater, a dark gray trenchcoat with inside pockets, black jeans, black finger-less gloves and dark gray combat boots. She uses a loose black kimono with crimson trimmings as pyjamas. Personality As a child, Akane didn't show much emotion and she displayed a focused and serious face whenever she was neutral or even happy. Since Akane has an inborn advanced mental rate, her personality and thinking process are similar to those of a full-grown adult. She sees the plans created by her peers in a different (if not almost impractical, but "crazy enough to work") light, and has more eureka moments than most of her teammates. Despite the fact she was able to understand things easily, her mental rate didn't allow her to pick up social cues, such as understanding jokes or puns, or a better perception of emotion or socialization, and thus she found it hard to talk to someone without feeling weird inside at first. Due to some case of internalized misanthropy inherited from her father, Akane also shows a cold, unamused and sarcastic demeanor to every people she met except for him. Whenever she has the occasion, she'd point out the mistakes she usually sees people do in a snarky manner. This often led to arguing with Portia in the first ten episodes. Behind this sour cover, Akane has a caring, emotional and soft side, and she admits, somewhat forcefully, in Chapter Five that she cares about humanity even if they "are so blissfully stupid enough to put themselves in danger ". However, Akane secretly admires humans and their ability to feel complex emotions such as empathy and understanding jokes; she yearns to become something like them, but she can't because of pressures from the dark creatures and due to her fear to show her emotions. She does have a sense of humor, but is mostly restricted to witty remarks. Akane not only eliminates those creatures who attempt to kill her, but also so she could protect the citizens of Nature Heights. It was revealed that the main cause of her actions and beliefs is the fear of showing any weakness. She isn't naturally emotionless; she is able to get annoyed/angry, sad or happy and can show her true self during quarrels, overwhelming situations and even when she hears a genuinely good joke. Akane admitted to Daniel that she doesn't want her emotions to dictate her decisions and she's afraid to look weak in front of people, therefore adopting her personality. Surprisingly, Akane doesn't blame herself at all for the death of her mother, claiming that her sacrifice, if stupid and completely avoidable, was necessary to protect even more humans with her help. Powers and Abilities Akane has the standard Dhampir powers and abilities, such as enhanced reflexes and durability, immortality, an excellent healing factor, advanced mental rate and, to some extent, telepathy. She doesn't need to drink too much blood in order to survive; about one gallon of warm blood per month would suffice for her. She finds it harder to get used to drinking animal blood, though. Being trained from a young age, Akane took part in numerous fields. She learned using swords, knives, guns, and her abilities. Akane displays a tremendous amount of strength and power when she is engaged in a battle. She has a fair share of weaknesses as well: she isn't exempt from severe injuries and being deceived and manipulated easily. Despite her advanced mental rate, Akane almost completely lacks the ability to sense lies but is trying to learn it from Portia (who is infamous in Nature Heights High for this). Trivia *Akane's name means either "mudder red" (color obtained from Rubia tinctorum extract) or "bright red", alluding to her hair and eyes. Her surname means "hill of book". *Akane's zodiac sign is Sagittarius. *Her signature animals are bats. *Akane is the second youngest among the team, the youngest being Sandy. *Akane's favorite food is soufflé. *Akane is the third dhampir known to co-exist with the humans. The first one is Rose and the second is Albert. *Akane is able to levitate, but prefers to walk. **However, she cannot turn into a bat due to her limitations as a Dhampir. *Akane was questionably not born in a hospital, implying that Alisa wanted to keep her pregnancy secret. It is unknown how Koji managed to get her enrolled, as she likely didn't have a birth certificate until she joined Nature Heights High. *Akane was temporary portrayed as carefree and happy-go-lucky in an early draft. *She has yet to get used to drinking animal blood, so Koji occasionally asks for a nurse to give him blood bags. *Akane loves reading traveling books, and wishes to travel all around the world to meet the Dhampirs hiding from humans. Categorie:Characters Categorie:Main Characters Categorie:Females Categorie:Dhampirs Categorie:Monster Killers Categorie:Sakamoto Family Categorie:Clifford Family